1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to target simulator techniques and devices and more specifically, to an infrared energy modulator technique and device for simulation of infrared targets.
2. Description of Prior Art
A non-cooperative target recognizer (NCTR) has been under development for several years yet, there has been no cost effective method or device in the prior art that can effectively simulate signals of real infrared targets. A device is needed that can insert prerecorded or simulated target signatures into the entrance optics, and thus detected by the infrared sensitive detector to be used in a NCTR. This would make it possible to verify system readiness in the field by non-expert personnel. Currently, the only means of testing overall system performance is through very expensive and time consuming laboratory computer analysis and actual field tests.
While the prior art has reported using target simulation none have established a basis for a specific apparatus that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand. What is needed in this instance is a device and technique that can effectively simulate infrared target signatures.